


Messieurs, Sur la Breche, S'il Vous Plait

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Challenges, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done last night, though the Doctor's part was originally done in 2012.</p><p>Far from "unskilled" himself, Eight engages in battle with an opponent of terrifying and consummate skill...Heaven help him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messieurs, Sur la Breche, S'il Vous Plait

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Challenge_SL_zps7844d4d5.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my French, I can never get that character map thing to work properly. There should be one of those little carrot thingies above the first "e" in "Breche" and an apostrophe whatsit in "Plait" as well. 
> 
> Estimates vary, but Dr Samuel Johnson was rumoured to drink between 16 and 40 cups of tea a day! Yeah, a terrifying opponent - even for a major tea-freak like Eight.


End file.
